Be Proud of Me
by afanoflife
Summary: Some thoughts from Uther and Arthur on their father and son relationship similar to Merlin and Hunith in The Day After
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Arthur's relationship with Uther had always been strained. As a young boy, Arthur had always tried to please his father. He strove to be the best in sword fighting and riding horses. When it came to reading and writing, he did his best to excel in those as well, even if he didn't find them very interesting. He pushed himself hard so that he could be the best at everything. He wanted to prove to his father that he was worthy of being the prince of Camelot.<p>

However, no matter how hard he tried, he could never live up to his father's expectations. In everything he did, his father always found fault. When his father watched him sword fight, he would constantly correct his stance. When his father checked on his writing skills, he always complained about his messy handwriting.

Arthur never gave up trying though. Whenever his father criticized him, he would push himself to work even harder. One day his efforts would pay off. One day, Uther would tell him that he was proud to call Arthur his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Uther knew that his relationship with Arthur was not the best. He struggled constantly with being both a king and a father. As a king, he had to make sure that his heir was provided with the skills to become a great leader. Arthur had to learn that kings could not be seen as weak. He had to learn that he could not make mistakes or his kingdom would suffer.<p>

As a father, Uther was responsible for making sure that his son knew the differences between right and wrong. He needed to act as a guide for Arthur, someone who was there to listen to his problems and help him face the challenges of life.

More often than not, Uther neglected the role of being a father. He concentrated on fulfilling the role of Camelot's king. He provided an heir to the throne, and made sure that his heir knew how to rule. By neglecting his fatherly duty, he managed to distance himself from his son, forever driving a wedge in between the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I've realized that writing about Uther's and Arthur's relationship is a lot harder than writing about the relationship between Merlin and Hunith. Hopefully it will get easier as I go.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin. _**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>One of Arthur's favorite memories was from when he was about ten years old. The day had been special to him because it was the first time his father had invited him to go hunting with him. When he had received the invitation, he had been extremely excited, but also a bit nervous. He wanted to make his father proud of him by showing him that he had the skills necessary to be a great hunter.

He didn't need to worry though. For once, his father didn't seem concerned with making sure his son did everything perfectly. Instead, Uther had taken the time to give his son advice. He had shared stories with Arthur about some of his first hunting trips, some of which were very humorous. The look on his father's face when he managed to kill a deer was the highlight of his day.

His father had been proud of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Uther's favorite memory always brought a hint of sadness with it. Over twenty years ago, his wife had given birth to their only son. When he saw their newborn child, he could not help but smile and cry a few tears of happiness. He and Ygraine had tried for the longest time to produce a child, and they were finally successful. The feeling of being a father for the first time was incredible.<p>

His happiness did not last long. On the same day as his son's birth, his beautiful wife died. His tears of happiness turned into tears of sadness. His happy expression turned into one of profound grief. A day that was supposed to be filled with celebration turned into a day filled with sorrow and mourning.

The memory of that day was not only Uther's favorite, but also his saddest.


	5. Chapter 5

The execution of sorcerers was part of Arthur's life. From a young age, his father had required him to attend each execution. The first one he had been present at was the execution of a middle aged man and he remembered it clearly.

He and his father had stood on a balcony, overlooking the courtyard. His father had delivered a speech, telling the gathered people of the man's crimes and punishment. Once he was finished speaking, the sounds of drums being beaten filled the air. The accused man was dragged out to the courtyard and forced to kneel in front of a block. The executioner stood behind the man, raised his ax, and then brought it down.

During all of this, Arthur had stood by his father's side. When the ax was brought down, he had wanted to look away, but found that he couldn't take his eyes off the man. For many weeks after, his mind replayed the scene over and over. He never forgot the first man he had seen executed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Some people would consider making a young child watch an execution to be cruel. Uther, however, did not see it that way. In his mind, he saw it as a learning opportunity, something that would make his son a stronger person.<p>

Whenever there was an execution, especially for a sorcerer, Uther made sure Arthur was there to witness it. He wanted to show his son that there was only one punishment that fit the crime of magic, and that was death.

Uther was aware that his son was bothered by the deaths he watched. Whenever Arthur would say something about them, he would tell Arthur that he needed to learn to watch the executions without showing any emotions. He needed to learn to show the people of Camelot that he was willing to do whatever needed to be done in order to preserve their safety.

In his mind, Uther was preparing his son for his future as King of Camelot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>When Morgana had come to live with them, Arthur had not been pleased. From the moment the girl set foot in Camelot, she had had Uther wrapped around her finger. She could get away with doing almost anything. If she made a mistake, his father did not yell at her or give her disapproving looks. Whenever she did something noteworthy, Uther would smile at her and shower her with praises.<p>

In all honesty, Arthur had been incredibly jealous of the girl. Morgana had managed to do the one thing he never could manage. She had gained the king's attention. She had gained the king's praise. She had gained the king's pride. Arthur had felt abandoned by his father.

It took many years for Arthur to finally accept Morgana's presence in Camelot. Once he accepted the fact, he learned to love Morgana as a sister. He also learned that his father had never abandoned him. Instead, he saw that his father had different ways of showing affection for his children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Uther was very glad when Morgana came to live in Camelot. He saw her arrival as a good thing because it would give Arthur someone his own age to be around. However, he noticed that his son did not seem to share his thoughts.<p>

Whenever he saw Arthur around Morgana, he noticed that they hardly ever talked. Most of Arthur's time would be spent sending Morgana glares. The two spent their time fighting instead of getting along. It took Uther awhile to figure out why, but he eventually figured it out. His noticed that his son was jealous of Morgana, although Uther could not understand why.

When Arthur finally started to treat Morgana like a sister, Uther was extremely happy. He wanted his son to have a friend that was close to him in age and he wanted Morgana to feel like she was part of his family.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to update this instead of doing my AP Bio homework :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**.**

* * *

><p>Arthur was no fool. He was aware of what most people thought of his father. Many people saw him as a tyrant. They thought he was too focused on cleansing the world of magic. They thought his laws concerning sorcery were too harsh. Like most people, they focused on his father's flaws, not the man he truly was.<p>

Arthur would not deny that his father had some serious flaws. However, he thought that that the good he did outweighed the bad. The man might have harsh laws, but his kingdom was one of the most prosperous kingdoms around. The people did not see that his father, in his own way, was trying to keep his people safe by eliminating something that he saw as a threat.

When the day came that his father was no longer living, Arthur knew that it would not matter how other people remembered him. What mattered was how he remembered his father.

* * *

><p><strong>This was based off of the quote "<strong>**It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was." –Anne Sexton**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin.**_

* * *

><p>Seeing a dagger being sent toward your only son is one of the most frightening things a father can go through. He was helpless. He could not do anything except watch as the dagger came closer and closer. With each passing second, the terror he felt grew inside of him.<p>

Right as the dagger was about to strike, his son was suddenly pushed to the ground. The dagger that was meant to pierce the heart of his son buried itself in the back of a chair. Looking at the ground, Uther saw his son lying on the ground along with another person. Gratitude for the unknown man filled him. If it wasn't for the skinny, pale young man, his son would be dead.

This feeling of gratitude was what prompted him to reward the young man with a position in the royal household. It was the least he could do for saving the life of his only son and heir.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and update Chasing the Creature and The Day After tomorrow.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>When Arthur saw the dagger coming towards him, he was frozen to his chair. All he could do was watch as the dagger came closer and closer. He was extremely surprised when a body collided with his. One moment he was sitting in his chair, and the next he was on the ground.<p>

Lying on top of him was the annoying man he had met earlier. This, more than anything, was a surprise to Arthur. A man who had every right to hate him had saved his life. Arthur did not understand why.

He agreed when his father when he said the man deserved a reward. However, his agreement only went so far. When his father appointed the man to be his manservant, he could not help but let out a sound of protest. The man was annoying and disrespectful, qualities that would not make a good manservant.

The man has saved his life though, so Arthur was willing to accept his father's decision and see how the arrangement worked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**It was snowing this morning, but school hadn't been canceled. When we got to school, they announced during 2nd hour that we were having a half day! Because of that, I'm very happy right now. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>The annual tournament Camelot held was fast approaching. Arthur was nervous, even if he would never openly admit it to anyone. He was the current champion, something that he was quite proud of.<p>

His father was putting a lot of pressure on him to win once again. The king wanted him to prove that he was worthy of being the heir to the throne by showing off his swordsmanship skills. The constant pressure made Arthur nervous that he would disappoint his father and king.

Outwardly, he put on an appearance of confidence, strength, and arrogance. Inwardly, he was nervous and afraid of disappointing the man that mattered most in his life. All he wanted to do was make his father happy, but that could be difficult sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Uther watched as his son's manservant raised the goblet to his lips and took of sip of what was inside. He watched as the boy fell to the ground and his son ran to the boy. Anger surged through him as he watched it all happen. A man who he thought had been his ally had just tried to poison his son.<p>

Arthur meant a lot to Uther. He was, after all, his only child. He felt frustrated that his son's life was constantly in danger. It seemed that there was nothing he could do to keep the constant attacks from happening.

As he watched his son's manservant get taken away and the traitors taken down to the dungeon, he made a vow. He would do everything in his power to protect his son.

* * *

><p><strong>To my Chasing the Creature readers: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to figure some stuff out with it.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**It has been forever since I last updated. I'm very sorry! School has become a little hectic here lately. Once my summer break starts, I should be able to start updating regularly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>There was one lesson that Uther could never manage to fully drill into his son's head. For years, Uther had been trying to convince Arthur that a king could not let his emotions control his decisions. A king had to be able to set his emotions aside and do what was best for the kingdom. He had to remain separate and aloof from his people.<p>

However, his son refused to follow that basic instruction. Arthur made rash choices. His son chose to let his decisions be influenced by what he was feeling. Worst of all, he chose to mingle with people that were beneath him.

He could not, however, bring himself to rebuke his son that often. Uther could not deny that his son was popular with the people.

Maybe, just maybe, there was something to be said about the way his son chose to do things.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not very happy with this, but it came out how it came out.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Father's Day! I thought I should update this story today since it deals with the relationship between a father and son. It is a tad bit depressing, but I felt that this episode of **_**Merlin**_** was perfect for today's holiday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin.**_

* * *

><p>Uther did not often allow himself to cry. He was a king. He was above showing such emotion. However, he let tears pour down his face as he carried his son in his arms. At that moment in time, he was not the king. He was a father.<p>

His son was dying. In a way it was his fault. He had forced his son to go after that beast. Now he was paying the price for his decision.

The grief he was experiencing at that moment in time was overwhelming. His steps began to falter as he walked along. He kept going until he dropped to his knees, unable to take another step.

He let the knights take his only son from his arms. All he could do was hope and pray that his son would live. He would not be able to live with himself if his son died.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, this is another slightly depressing chapter, but it must be done. Please tell me what you thought of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

><p>Uther stared out the window. It was late. He was tired, but he could not allow himself to fall asleep. Outside, he watched as people began to gather in the courtyard. Everyone there held a candle, each flickering with a small flame.<p>

Watching the gathering people caused painful memories to resurface. He had watched the same thing happen when his wife had died. Now he was forced to watch as the people gathered, silently saying goodbye to the prince they did not expect to live. The sight of them only caused his grief to deepen.

Gaius said that a miracle was needed to save his son's life. He no longer believed in miracles. His faith in them died the same day that his wife passed away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**.**

* * *

><p>Feeling depressed, Uther slowly opened the door to his son's room. He was slightly surprised to see Gaius pouring something into his son's mouth. For the first time in a couple of days, Uther allowed himself to feel a small spark of hope.<p>

Uther walked forward as his Court Physician explained what he had just given his son. His gaze was locked on Arthur's body, looking for any signs that his son was getting better. Vaguely, Uther realized that Gaius and his son's manservant had left him alone.

He sat down in the chair next to Arthur's bed. He hoped against all hope that whatever Gaius had given Arthur would work. He did not want to think about losing his son.


	18. Chapter 18

**In case you didn't know, I uploaded another of this chapter as well. Make sure you read it as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**.**

* * *

><p>At some point during the night, Uther had fallen asleep at his son's bedside. When he awoke, his head was resting on the side of Arthur's bed. A movement coming from the bed caught Uther's attention. Looking up, Uther saw an amazing sight.<p>

"Arthur," he said. A smile spread across his face. His son gave him a look filled with confusion. Uther did not care. All that mattered was that his son was finally awake and moving.

He continued to stare at his son. Happiness filled him. Despite what he had previously told himself, miracles could happen. His living son was proof of that.


End file.
